Preparation and testing of a covalent binding ligand for the digitalis "receptor", using a derivative of ouabain. If covalent binding can be demonstrated, then efforts to define the nature of the binding site(s) will follow. Definition of the mechanism of beta adrenergic receptor desensitization which we have found to occur in patients with congestive heart failure.